Question: In physics class, the girl to boy ratio is $5$ to $6$. If there are a total of $44$ students, how many girls are there?
Solution: A ratio of $5$ girls to $6$ boys means that a set of $11$ students will have $5$ girls and $6$ boys. A class of $44$ students has $4$ sets of $11$ students. Because we know that there are $5$ girls in each set of $11$ students, the class must have $4$ groups of $5$ girls each. There is a total of $20$ girls in physics class.